


sweeter than sugar

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, My first fic, Not Proofread, Pre-Timeskip, lysinette week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Annette makes peppermints. For day 1 of Lysinette Week: sweets!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 9





	sweeter than sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t actually have a twitter account, I just wander around the fe3h section and that’s how I found out about lysinette week... anyway, take this unproofed mess for the first day prompt: sweets!  
> (Might be a bit ooc because I haven’t played that much of FE3H yet.)

Annette has been finding herself in the kitchen more and more often.  
Now, this may or may not be due to a certain white-haired Golden Deer whom Annette always blushes around; but Annette likes to think that overall it’s been a useful experience for her (regardless of why it happened in the first place.)  
For one, her baking has been improving. Especially sweets. Annette turns to the page in the cookbook with Peppermints written as a title. Stares at the recipe. Breathes in and out heavily.  
Why is she overthinking this? It’s just peppermints, for Serios’s sake! Shouldn’t she have practiced enough to still the nervous twitch on her fingers?  
Come on, Annette. You can do this.   
Annette measures out the icing sugar, hands shaking a little bit. The white powder reminds her of Lysithea’s hair, the way it’s so soft and pure.  
She shakes her head, dislodging some hair from her pigtails, and goes back to the business of making the mints. Egg whites and peppermint extract, mixed into the sugar. A bit of milk, as well.  
Annette moulds the mix into a dough, adding more milk and icing sugar on occasion, until it’s just perfect.   
She sprinkles icing sugar where she’s going to put the dough, and, kneading it, places the dough onto the table.   
Annette reaches for the rolling pin, the heavy weight no trouble after her work with weaponry. She rolls the dough out, checking occasionally to make sure it’s getting to the right thickness.   
“Annie?” Annette jumps at the sound of Mercedes’s voice, then looks guilty.   
“Oh, don’t be surprised. What are you making?” Mercedes asks, walking over to beside Annette and looking at her work.  
“Peppermint creams,” she says, blushing somehow.   
“Oh, are they for anyone in particular?” Mercedes has clearly picked up the blush in Annette’s cheeks for what it is. Annette somehow goes even redder at this.  
“Uh…”   
“You can tell me, it’s all right.”  
“Lysithea!” Annette practically yells out. “Sorry. Ignore that.”  
“Oh, Lysithea? She seems quite nice.”  
“She is,” Annette says, cutting the mints to distract herself from the conversation.   
“Do you want me to come with?”   
“Um, okay,” Annette stumbles out. To distance the conversation from her feelings, she asks Mercedes, “What about you? Do you like anyone… in that way?”  
“Ooh, I don’t know! All the girls here are lovely, but… perhaps Ingrid’s stolen my attention more than most.”  
“Oho! What are you going to do to get her attention?”  
Mercedes gently slaps Annette’s arm. “Don’t be silly. Ingrid’s never going to notice me. She has Sylvain and Felix and His Highness. I don’t think I’ll ever replace them.”  
“Okay, but you’ve got to promise me to give her something! She’s a knight, right? Then you can give her something as a favour. So she can wear it into battle and think of you!”  
“Annette, that’s a good idea, I suppose…” Mercedes trails off, clearly unable to continue. “Why don’t you go take those to Lysithea?”  
“Yeah, I will!” Annette slides the peppermint creams onto the plate and, pushing the door open, goes out of the kitchen.   
The creams, solidifying already, rattle on the plate as Annette runs to the library, where she’s sure Lysithea is—she may have asked Leonie already this morning. Just because Annette is highly doubtful that her annoying crush is ever going to go anywhere doesn’t mean she has to let it go.   
She gets turned around a little bit by the corridors—Garreg Mach can be a maze, honestly—but soon enough, finds the library and opens the door.   
Linhardt is in there, slumped over a desk, and Annette isn’t sure whether he’s napping, or just researching really, really hard. Not many other students are in the library, though, and those that are hang around in alcoves, reading books.  
If Annette didn’t have to use the library for cookbooks, she’d call the overall atmosphere depressing.  
She picks her way downstairs, ever so careful not to make a sound. Familiar white hair shines out at her from a desk.  
Annette comes up behind Lysithea and taps her gently on the shoulder. Lysithea jumps, but a wide smile comes upon her face when she sees the peppermints. (Or maybe, when she sees Annette.)  
“For me?” Lysithea’s eyes are shining brightly, and Annette finds herself immeasurably cheered.  
“Yeah!”  
“Thank you,” Lysithea says, taking one. She bites down on it, and it crumbles. Annette waits with her pulse pounding.  
“They’re wonderful,” Lysithea says. Just as Annette starts to blush (again), Lysithea leans and kisses her on the cheek.   
Annette goes red, squeals, and runs out of the library, yelling “You can have all the mints you like!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to kudos/shout at me in the comments, feel free!  
> (Also I need to acknowledge the debt I owe to wikiHow for how you make peppermint creams.)


End file.
